Bodybag for who
by FaberryAchelefan16
Summary: Miley's cheating on Nick and his best friend finds out what will she do? Anti-Niley. Anti-Miley. Don't read if you like her, even though I do I wrote this for a friend.


Body bag for Who?

'**Nick's POV'**

"I'm sorry Nick but Miley's been cheating on you with Selena. I thought you should know" Emily was telling me one day. 

"Thank you, I gotta go". The truth is it didn't surprise me I just didn't realize how much it would hurt knowing the truth. I just had to leave I knew Miley was filming a movie with Selena but I didn't ever think it would go that far. The only person I could talk to was my best friend, Cori.

"Can I kill her?" was the first thing she said after I explained. Despite myself I laughed cause I knew Cori was joking or was she?,

"I still love her so no but I have no idea what to do" Cori sat there thinking for a moment until she shot up and said,

"Forget about her and let me hurt her"

"I'll do the first part but you need to forget about the second part pease" I replied smiling. She looked into my eyes and said,

"Fine" in a Napoleon Dynamite voice. 

"Thank you. I'm gonna go take a walk" I said smiling and giving her a hug. I needed to get away. I had to clear my head but all I could think about was Miley and a line from a song 

'**Did you think that you had something to prove. Did you think that you had nothing to lose'. **

Did I really love her or was she just there. As I was heading home I realized I never did and that I didn't care what happened to her.

"Do whatever you want just don't get in trouble" I said to Cori when I got back from my walk,

"Sveet"

'**Cori's POV'**

'Ha ha revenge now what can I do? I can't kill her but I've got to make her realize what she did' I thought for a few minutes and it came to me. When it did I laughed and everyone around me looked at me but I didn't care I had the answer. 

The next day my plan started to take form. I went to her studio and waited. I hid in the closet and watched. I could see Miley the whole time but I had to keep myself awake and not vomiting from her acting. After many hours the studio started to close and I snuck out to wait for her to leave. When Miley finally walked out she walked out alone I immediately stepped up behind her and silently put chloroform over her mouth and said,

"Good night Miley."

'**Miley's POV'**

When I woke up I had a blindfold over my eyes so I couldn't see anything and my mouth was dry. I had no idea where I was or who had knocked me out all I remember after I had kissed Selena goodbye and stepping out the door to my car was a cloth being put over my mouth and hearing 'Goodbye Miley' and passing out. I was thinking about this when I heard a door open and close, a song that sounded familiar but couldn't name it and a girls voice say,

"I heard this song a few months ago and it was cool but it wasn't until I found out you were cheating on Nick when this song got meaning" after she said that I could hear the words ringing in my ears.

'**You're gonna need a body bag I'll break bones you didn't know you had. When I'm done there will be nothing left of you for your friends to hold onto when they find you cold and blue tonight, face down in a parking lot'. **

The words kept playing in my head until I finally fell asleep and even then my dreams were filled with monsters and my death. I woke up to the sound of a door slamming. I wanted to scream but I had to stay calm for my kidnapper was probably a fan. My thoughts were interrupted by the now familiar voice saying,

"Was he just a game was that it? Just play with Nick's heart and date whoever else you want? Well I've got a news flash for you Nick's heart is not a toy and you're about to be taught your lesson" I heard only my heart beating until I felt a cold blade on my cheek that made my heart race faster. 'What is she gonna do to me' I was scared senseless. I started to cry,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It just happened. I'm sorry" I screamed hoarsely. 

"It didn't just happen. You didn't just slip and your lips didn't fall onto Selena's over and over again. You planned it didn't you? You needed a little excitement and Nick wasn't enough for you was he? You needed someone more. Well here's the truth of it all. Nick is too good for you and as much as I hated you before I hate you even more for breaking his poor innocent heart. You'll never have anyone as good as Nick not even if you try" 

"I know and I'm sorry. All you are saying is true. I cheated on Nick because I was stupid and didn't realize how great Nick really was but now I see how much of a mistake I made. I'm sorry" I could feel her breathing on my neck,

"Don't tell me. Tell Nick" I felt an arm wrap around me and a cloth fall on my mouth as I passed out again. 

When I woke up it was dark and I was in the parking lot of the studio. 'Was it all a dream?' I asked myself. 'No it was too real to be a dream' I could still feel the blindfold on my eyes and the rope around my arms. I got into my car and drove home. My Dad was waiting for me when I walked in the door ten minutes later.

"Hey Bud you hungry?" he asked from the kitchen.

"No, I'm just gonna go to bed" I yelled as I headed upstairs.

"Ok, night" I heard as I turned to go into my room. That night all I dreamed about was Nick and that voice. I woke up the next morning with the realization that I had to tell him. I drove to his studio and found him talking to his brothers,

"Hey, Nick" I said sheepishly "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure" he said as we walked away from everyone.

"I have something to tell you and it's hard for me to say so I'm just gonna say it. I cheated on you and I'm really sorry" I looked into his eyes and saw the pain I had caused.

"Miley ever since we started our relationship you've very well proven that I never meant anything to you and I already knew you were cheating on me so I've been doing some thinking and I came to a conclusion: all you've ever done is criticize me and it has to stop so we're through. Good-bye" I felt the tears start to fall.

"But I do care, Nick and Selena was an accident. I'm sorry please don't say we're through. We can work through this. I'll change"

"No, let's just part ways and I hope you have a good life" I saw that he was serious but I couldn't just let it end. I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by a pretty looking girl walking up putting her arm around Nick and saying,

"Hey baby" at that point I knew it was over. I had lost the most important thing in my life and it was my fault. I walked away without saying anything and left the studio with one last look at Nick and the girl talking.

'**Nick's POV'**

"Baby?" I asked looking at Cori.

"What? I had to think of something. It worked didn't it?" I looked and saw Miley walking out of the studio door.

"Yeah. What did you do to her?" I had to know.

"Nothing damaging . . . Physically. Maniacal laugh" and she walked away to stand by Joe. I saw him put his arm around her as I thought, 'Huh now I understand why Joe married her' and walked over to join my brothers and best friend.


End file.
